Super 17 Saga
} |- !bgcolor= | !bgcolor= | |} The Super 17 Saga (Funimation's dub: Super 17 Saga) is the third saga of Dragon Ball GT, taking place after the Baby Saga and also the shortest arc of the entire Dragon Ball series. This arc sees the return of Android 17, who was wished back to life after the Cell Games Saga and virtually disappeared from the screen entirely (with the exception of a cameo appearance when he gave Goku his energy in the final battle against Kid Buu). Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Super 17 *Android 17 *Dr. Gero *Dr. Myuu *Android 18 *Hell Fighter 17 *Piccolo *Krillin *Frieza *Cell *Pan *Mr. Satan Supporting characters *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Majuub *Chi Chi *Bulma *Videl *Bulla *Giru *Dende *King Kai *King Yemma *Mr. Popo *General Rilldo *Nappa *Red Ribbon Army *Android 19 *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dodoria *Zarbon *Cooler *The Ginyu Force *Raditz *Saibamen *Babidi Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Majuub *Trunks vs. Android 17 *Goten and Trunks vs. Pui Pui, Yakon and Android 19 *Pan vs. The Red Ribbon Army *Goku vs. Frieza and Cell *Majuub, Goten and Trunks vs. Countless Saibamen *Gohan vs. General Rilldo *Vegeta vs. Nappa *Android 18 vs. Android 17 *Vegeta vs. Hell Fighter 17 *Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Majuub vs. Super 17 *Vegeta(Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 *Goku(Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 *Goku(Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 *Android 18 and Goku vs. Super 17 Summary This saga begins with the traditional World Martial Arts Tournament where we find Goku (still a child) competing in the children division of the tournament as a result of his height (though truthfully Hercule created a height requirement due to the fact that he is afraid to face Goku). Pan fights in the adult division. She manages to make it halfway through the tournament but the thought of looking like Hercule if she won scares her and she drops out. Goku also easily makes his way through the tournament, but a distraction by Vegeta causes him to accidentally get knocked out of the ring by his opponent. The championship battle is between Hercule and Papaya Man (Majuub in disguise). Hercule wins when Majin Buu contacts Majuub (who merged with Majin Buu in the Baby Saga) and explains that Hercule needs to win to keep up the hopes of the people, as he is their hero. Thus, Hercule wins and decides not to retire from fighting, whilst Vegeta and Goku nearly battle on a bridge, however call it a day after Goku feels hungry. Afterwards, in Hell, Dr. Myuu is met by Dr. Gero (from the Android Saga). Seeing that the two have Goku as a sworn enemy, they team up to get revenge. They devise a plan to build a new Android 17, and then contact the real one on Earth. They carry out this plan, and the two androids open a rift to Earth allowing all the villains from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z to escape and cause chaos. At the house, Bulma and Bulla have been invited over for supper. The food is delicious, but Bulla and Bulma lose their appetites when Chi-Chi explains that the meat came from weird beasts and monsters from Mount Paoze (where Goku had lived as a child). Chi-Chi is proud of her cooking, and Pan thinks that it is great. Bulma asks if they eat this every day, and Videl holds up a rice dish made especially for them. The doorbell rings, and Pan runs to answer it, looking forward to meeting Trunks. It is Trunks, but he's been badly hurt, and he collapses on top of Pan, muttering Android 17's name. The group goes outside and sees a big black hole in the sky. Goku comments on the evil energy that he senses, and King Kai telepaths in "That's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Goku smiles, saying that it's been a long time since they last talked, and asks how King Kai is doing. King Kai complains about having a cold, then states that this is not the time for small talk. All around the world, people can see the hole in the sky. Including Majuub in his village, and Krillin in Satan City (Krillin, Marron and Android 18 are carrying luggage, and are apparently here to visit the city as tourists). Standing on a cliff, Android 17 is surrounded by a black aura. He hears a voice telling him that "They are two parts of a whole." And in Hell, another Android 17 is surrounded by a similar aura. The new Android 17 is standing next to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. The two doctors are looking at a big crystal ball, watching the old Android 17. Because the new and old Android 17s are two halves of a more perfect whole, they are creating a bridge between Earth and Hell. New Android 17 powers up, forcing old Android 17 to do the same. Their energies meet in the middle and the hole in the sky grows. People panic and the looting starts. Goten is on a date with Valese, and he holds her protectively. One of the looters gets tripped by Vegeta, and tries to punch out the Saiyan prince. The mayor of the city goes on TV to urge people to calm down. In his mansion, Hercule is packing up his trophies and preparing to run away. The freeways leading from Satan City are jammed up and people are getting angry. Old Android 17 is reveling in the power that he is receiving from Hell. A news report shows all of the past enemies flying around and destroying the city. The onslaught of the villain invasion includes Nappa, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, Guldo, Tambourine, King Cold, Jeice, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Cui, Android 19, Appule, Cooler, Raditz, Major Metallitron, General Rilldo, Yamu, Staff Officer Black, General Blue, Captain Yellow, Saibamen, Spopovich and numerous others. Goku looks forward to fighting the old villains all over again, and Chi-Chi supports him in this. Pan looks forward to being able to join in. Bulma wonders at their enthusiasm. Goku flies to Hell alone, while everyone else watches. Once there, he immediately meets up with the two scientists and their Android, however they take off through the portal and close it, trapping Goku in Hell. Not only that, but two of Goku's worst enemies from the past, Frieza and Cell, have been waiting in Hell to exact their revenge on Goku when he arrived. Back on Earth, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Vegeta and Pan are easily dealing with their past adversaries. During the battle, Krillin and his family are stuck in traffic watching the clash, until the real Android 17 confronts them and tries to get his sister, Android 18, to rejoin him. After Krillin gets his say in on what may be going on, Android 17 kills Krillin, and then tries to kill Android 18 after she tells her daughter Marron to escape. As Android 17 flies away, Android 18 crawls to her husband, proclaims her love for him, and falls unconscious. Normal Android 17 and the fake Android 17 soon meet up following a battle Vegeta has with fake Android 17, Gohan and the others soon show up, and the two Android join together to become Super 17. Meanwhile in Hell, Goku's battle with Super Perfect Cell and Frieza comes to a conclusion when the two perform a new technique which hurls him to the deepest regions of Hell, sending him to an odd little old woman. After a bit of a tussle with her, Goku ends up getting frozen thanks to a weird ice machine. Super Perfect Cell and Frieza go to finish him off, but the ice melts around Goku due to the machine only working on dead residents. Once he breaks out, Goku uses the ice machine on the two villains then accidentally breaks them when he goes to check them out. Goku then flies to the edge of the realm but finds the portal is still closed. Meanwhile, on Earth, Super 17 challenges the Z Fighters. However, none of them are powerful enough to damage the Android, and they are all beaten while Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu watch and laugh. Back in Hell, Goku tries to call for assistance from King Yemma, but the overseer of the dead is unable to send him back due to a mysterious force blocking his control of the balance between the Other World and physical universe. Fortunately, Piccolo intervenes and requests that King Yemma send him to Hell to help Goku. King Yemma refuses. Piccolo then takes drastic measures by blowing up most of Heaven, although he apologizes for it. Seeing this, King Yemma casts Piccolo down to Hell where he meets up with Goku at the edge. He then contacts Dende to help him open a portal to Earth by synchronizing their energies. With a quick thanks to Piccolo, Goku flies back to Earth. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters are still unable to stand up to Super 17. However, Pan manages to sneak up on Dr. Gero and capture him, telling him to call off the Android. Dr. Gero tries to comply to her wishes, but Super 17 refuses to follow Dr. Gero's orders. Dr. Myuu reprogrammed Super 17 to only obey him, and proved it to Gero by having him killed by Super 17, although Pan manages to escape. His master's wish satisfied, Super 17 then turned back on the defeated Z Fighters. But Goku arrives from Hell to take on Super 17, using his Super Saiyan form to do so. After a hard fought battle, Goku sees that he'll definitely need more to beat this new foe, thus he transforms to his ultimate level, Super Saiyan 4. Videl is at home, getting suited up. Chi-Chi jumps out of her own house dressed up in cleaning tools. Chi-Chi challenges Bulla and Bulma to go out and help save Goku. Videl makes her own appearance, happy with the way the Great Saiyagirl costume feels on her as she goes through the old poses. She and Chi-Chi fly off. Bulla is amused by the two old women, and she tells Bulma to come along with her. Unfortunately, it seems that Goku's attacks not only have no effect, but each blow actually seems to make Super 17 stronger, allowing Goku to eventually realize that the Super Android is absorbing his power and turning it back in the Saiyan's direction. Goku tries to overload Super 17 with an extremely powerful Kamehameha, but to no avail. After being badly beaten, Goku sees no other choice than to perform a self sacrifice explosion on Super 17, however due to a shield Super 17 throws up in the nick of time, the only effect is a huge scar in the Earth, and a weakened Goku, back in his normal child form. As Super 17 goes to kill Goku, Android 18 shows up, ready to avenge her husband. She yells at Super 17 for being weak by being controlled by someone and that the Super 17 she knew wasn't a cold blooded killer. This strikes a chord within Super 17, along with the fact that Dr. Myuu scolds him for being scared, he destroys the Doctor before turning his attention back on Goku and Android 18. The "cavalry" is headed towards Goku (Bulla and Bulma are in a Capsule Corp. flier. Videl is carrying Chi-Chi in her arms through the air.) Chi-Chi wakes up, looks down, and panics at being so high up. So Videl swoops down to the ground, and Chi-Chi screams about being too low and being likely to crash. Bra asks if they really are ready to fight, and Bulma answers that Videl and Chi-Chi are not prone to lying. Bulma sees the destruction below them and wonders at what is causing all of it (some of the city is flooded over by the ocean). Android 18 attacks Super 17 with multiple energy blasts, but Super 17 absorbs them, growing even more powerful. However, his absorption technique leaves him wide open and allows Goku to finish Super 17 with the technique Super Dragon Fist, avenging Krillin. After the battle, Goku consoles Android 18, commenting that her brother seemed to actually help them defeat his Super Android self and that he was happy about all of it. He did have some control otherwise he would've killed Android 18. Then, Videl flies up carrying Chi-Chi, and they demand to know where the villains are. Goku says that he's won already, and they congratulate him in embarrassment. Bulma and Bulla arrive in the flier, and Bulma describes the damage they'd seen in the city, caused by the evil escapees from Hell. They decide to get the Dragon Balls, and wish for all of the cities to be restored, and for Krillin to be wished back to life. Pan recovers and is fully healed (she wasn't dead, just close to it.) Trunks repairs Giru, and Goku, Pan and Trunks use the Dragon Radar to gather up all of the Dragon Balls. Pan is dismayed that there are cracks in the Dragon Balls. Soon, all seven Dragon Balls are placed on the ground in front of Capsule Corp., and the group (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Chi Chi, Videl and Pan) wonder if Shenron is going to be ok. The balls all make the characteristic humming sound, but it is a sick-sounding hum. Goku calls for Shenron to come forth, but nothing happens. The boy asks if he got the summoning words wrong, and Bulma comments that since they are not on Namek, the problem isn't one of needing to speak in Namekian. Goku tries again, and the skies darken and red lightning rips the clouds. Earthquakes hit, and the group realizes that something is wrong. Goku senses a great evil power. Then, dark blue smoke pours from the cracks in the Balls, and a dark, cigar smoking dragon fills the sky. Goku asks who this thing is. DVDs *Super 17 - Calculations (41-44) *Super 17 - Revelations (45-47) Episode list ;Toei Animation's Episode Titles :Super #17 Saga (7 episodes) *41. The Tenka-ichi Budōkai — Who'll Be Satan's Successor? (March 12th, 1997) *42. Die, Gokū!! Strong Enemies are Resurrected from Hell (April 16th, 1997) *43. Demon-Warriors of Hell! Cell & Freeza Revived (April 23rd, 1997) *44. The Ultimate Jinzō'ningen! The Two #17s Combine (April 30th, 1997) *45. Hurry, Gokū!! The Great Plan to Escape from Hell (May 14th, 1997) *46. Clash! Super Saiyan 4 vs. Super #17 (May 28th, 1997) *47. The Big Reversal! Gokū and #18's Double-Strike Explosion (June 4th, 1997) ;Funimation's Episode Titles :Super Android 17 Saga (7 episodes) *41. Curtain Call *42. A Dangerous Union *43. The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza *44. 17 Times 2 *45. Piccolo's Best Bet *46. Raising The Stakes *47. The Greatest Surprise Continued in the Shadow Dragon Saga. Category:Dragon Ball GT sagas